


Sleep, That's Something I Haven't Experienced in a While

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep that’s something Tucker hasn’t had in a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep, That's Something I Haven't Experienced in a While

Sleep, that’s something Tucker hasn’t experienced for a while.  
Being in the rebel base was hard enough but knowing that Wash was out there, somewhere and Tucker just wanted him back. The fear of the unknown is what terrified Tucker the most.  
Before Wash got captured they’d sleep in the same bed, it was the only way Wash wouldn’t wake up in a cold sweat, regrets pouring over him like a waterfall; he’d sleep and that’s what he needed.  
Tucker on the other hand liked the closeness, he could sleep anywhere and be dead to the world but with Wash there it was easier. To Tucker, Wash was like a human pillow that Tucker would rest against when they found each other and curled up beside each other in Tucker’s bed when the hours were small and the sun was no where in sight.   
They slept together but not in a sexual sense, they slept together because they needed sleep and they found comfort in each other.  
They wouldn’t find anyone to sleep with them, Tucker himself even joking “Imagine doing this with Caboose, good luck trying to catch some sleep.”  
He felt the rumble of a chuckle in Wash and Tucker couldn’t help but smile himself.  
They would wake up every morning, sometimes Tucker waking up before Wash and looking down at the man before finding a smile creeping on Tucker’s lips. They’d get up and get ready for the day, Tucker getting glances at Wash which only caused the Freelancer to smirk at him.  
This went on for two months before the last night, the last night they slept together before Wash went missing, the memory still plays in Tucker’s head like a broken record, not because it’s one of the last memories but because it was the few that stuck with him.  
It seemed like a normal night, Tucker slowly drifting to sleep, his senses numbing to sleep.  
Until Wash asks “Tucker?”  
“What?” Tucker lazily replies.  
“Why do you think we seem to find comfort here, in eachother?” Wash asks, lacing his fingers behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.  
The other man turns to face Wash and replies slightly more awake “I don’t know.”  
“Is it love?” Wash asks, still not looking at Tucker.  
At the point Tucker could swear that Wash could hear the hammering of his heart.  
“I don’t know Wash.” Tucker replies, trying his best not to bury himself into the bed.  
Maybe Tucker liked Wash, Wash made Tucker feel different, not in the way a high school crush does. Wash made Tucker feel different for the good, he wanted to impress Wash for hell sake, okay maybe it was like a high school crush.  
“If I say I love you, will you say it back?” Wash asks, turning to the side to look at the other man.  
Tucker looks at the Freelancer and could definitely tell that Wash should hear his heart slamming against his ribs.  
Tucker swallows his pride and replies with a simple “Yes.”  
As soon as the word flies from Tucker’s mouth, Wash says “I love you.”

“I..I..I-” Tucker starts.  
“Just tell me if you can’t say it.” Wash cuts in.  
“I.. I love you.” Tucker says, full meaning in his voice then adds “I love you. I love you. I love you.”  
Wash looks at Tucker, his cheeks stinging pink.  
Tucker smiles at Wash slightly, gripping his hand from under the sheets.  
“I just said something really dorky right now.” Tucker chuckles.  
“I know you did.” Wash replies, hinting a smile.  
“Now from what I can tell from every romance movie I have watched, we’re supposed to kiss.” Tucker says, in an attempt to be sly.  
Wash closes the gap between them in the bed and shuffles down a bit to get a bit more on Tucker’s level.  
“Close your eyes.” Wash says softly.  
Tucker closes his eyes, a smile still on his face as Wash leans in and kisses Tucker. Wash’s lips are chapped and bit at from what Tucker can tell as they lie there kissing.  
After sometime Wash slowly pulls away and whispers “I love you.”  
“Back at you Wash.” Tucker responds, his head in a haze.  
“Say it right.” Wash whispers.  
“I love you too.” Tucker corrects.  
“Good night.” Wash says before pressing another kiss on Tucker’s dark forehead.  
“Good night David.” Tucker mumbles before snuggling closer to Wash.

Now all Tucker can do now is stare at the concrete four walls of his cell of a room and hope that morning will come quick so he can do something to get his mind off of Wash and the looming fear of his death.   
Tucker runs his hand over his face in an attempt for the peaceful memory not to replay in his head.  
He misses the warmth from Wash, Tucker once saying he was a “human heat pack” and if he ‘could keep his toes warm’. Tucker also misses how he felt when Wash was around, now only getting a glimmer of that feeling while wearing his t-shirt that was a too large for Tucker.  
Tucker can’t help but to curl up into a ball, his hands running forcibly through his dark hair, the fear of losing Wash consuming him like fire that spreads from his chest.  
He doesn’t notice that he let’s out a strangled noise before shutting up completely. Tears stinging his eyes as the threaten to stain the bed as they fall.  
He hears a bang at the door and when it opens it reveals Felix and Grif.  
“Are you alright?” Grif asks.  
“Fuck off.” Tucker growls, tears slipping.  
He feels the weight of the bed shift a bit but refuses to look at either one of them.  
“Is he… Crying?” Felix points out.  
“Grif.. Get him out of here or I’ll kill him.” Tucker snaps, looking at Grif with tear shed eyes.  
Grif looks to Felix and says “I think you should leave.”  
Felix nods and leans over close to Grif then whispers “Should you tell him?”  
Grif shakes his head in a silent ‘no’ and Felix leaves the room completely.  
“What the fuck did he say?” Tucker asks, an edge in his voice.  
“Just something about Freckles.” Grif lies.  
Grif has gotten better at lying to Tucker since he heard the news.  
“I want him to come home.” Tucker murmurs, face first in the mattress  
“Who?” Grif asks, his hands on his knees looking to Tucker  
“You know who Grif, everyone in this damn base knows who.” Tucker growls.  
“Wash? Don’t worry Tucker, he’ll come home soon. Freelancers like him always come home. Don’t worry about it.” Grif assures, patting Tucker on the back then slowly gets up.  
Tucker looks to Grif and weakly says “Thanks.”  
“Goodnight.” Grif says as he slowly exits the room.  
“Goodnight Grif.” Tucker replies before the door shuts behind him.  
Grif lets out a sigh before looking up across the hall to see Felix again.  
“Did you tell him, you know about Wash?” Felix asks, uncrossing his arms and stepping towards Grif.  
“You saw him, he doesn’t need to know that Wash isn’t coming home, at least… Not tonight anyway.”Grif pauses “Tucker really wants him to come home so why not let him believe it for a while longer.”  
“That’ll only hurt him.” Felix argues.  
“It’s better to hurt him later then now, he needs to stop doing that every single night and sleep for once before I tell him.” Grif replies then adds “Let him sleep and we’ll see how everything goes from there.”

He walks away from Felix and back to his cell before lying down himself.  
Tucker wasn’t the only person who wasn’t going to sleep that night.


End file.
